Electric thermostats typically are provided with an adjustment knob at some accessible point on the thermostat housing to set a value into the thermostat. During the manufacture of this type of thermostat it is quite common to assemble the unit including placing the adjusting knob in place. The thermostat may be subject to calibration at a later point in manufacture and this requires the repositioning of the adjusting knob with respect to the shaft upon which it is mounted.
Many different types of mounting means have been used, such as setscrews, pins, and clips. The present invention relates to a knob for an electric thermostat that relies on a novel clip means for its positioning. The clip means provides a number of different functions in addition to merely mounting the knob on a shaft, such as a potentiometer shaft, which adjusts a resistance value within the thermostat. The novel clip means of the present invention is provided in the form of a unitary member that is formed out of a resilient material, such as a spring metal. In additon to having projections which allow for expanding and opening a hole in the clip that mounts over the shaft to which it is to be joined, the clip is mounted in the knob in a resilient manner to absorb any shocks which occur when the knob reaches the end of its travel. The present simple clip and knob arrangement allows for repositioning of the knob at will during calibration of the thermostat.